Only You And Me
by MidnightDarknessMitKitten
Summary: Ino goes through the stage of liking this guy. And to tell you the truth, this guy had been through a lot worst than Ino's past. Anyway, she can't never let him go because she feels more complete with him than any men she goes out with. Tears, laughs,comfort, love make ups, serious medic, and ect with the two.
1. Chapter 1

**Novami: Hey Readers, Just wanna say….CANT WAIT FOR NARUTO: ROAD TO NINJA! Like yo! My favorite characters in Naruto: Hyuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke is UJDHBHDBHHBFHUUE! Let me calm down. Oh And Legend Of Korra. Such a Beautiful show. I admire it. I know I'm typing retardly but dudes, homies….Naruto fan buddies….I literally cried seeing Ep10-12 of Korra. And Naruto.**

**I sometimes watch Naruto but I mainly read the manga. I'm a boss! I began to read Fairy Tale. Like a month ago. It's so AWSOME. I thought it be wack like one piece…no offence its good but FAIRY TALE IS LIGH WAT THE FU-! I read that 200s chaps for two weeks. I'm team Gray and Scarlet. WOOHOO!**

**Well This Is My Other Story Hope You Enjoy~**

* * *

**OC: Honota Michiko**

**Age:22**

**Naruto: Ino Yamanaki**

**Age:21**

** World: Modern**

* * *

**Only You And Me**

**Chap 1**

**Ino POV**

My hand feels through the bed for some warmth. Where's my warmer! I turn to my left and found it. I hug the chest of him. The man I fell hard for. And planning to spend my future with. I snuggled myself closer and took a deep breath of his fragrance on his tank top. Oh! Smell just like roses. I look up just checking if I awaken the man. I didn't.

I love this view of him. Him sleeping. It's like a cat. I giggled to myself. As I was going to shut my eyes, an arm of his wraps around my mid back. Oops! I guess my movement woke him from his slumber. One eye shot open glaring at me. I smiled like nothing happen.

"You always move." He said of his husky, sleepy voice. He opens both his eyes after rubbing them. Those golden like neko eyes staring at me. I want to kiss his eyes and put him to sleep.

"Not my fault I thought you wasn't in bed." I mumbled. He sat up and stretches his arms. Glancing at the clock, he plots his head back on the pillow.

"Mmmmm." He groans. I guess he notices it's his day off. I came on top of him. Lying my head on my right arm that's stretch out to reach his raven locks of hair. I plot my left hand between mine and his chest.

"What's wrong?" I asked. His arm swung on to my back caressing it with his thumb. And he smiled sweetly but sadly.

"You have work." He pouted. I chuckled of his childish behavior. I poke his creamy fair pale-tan cheek.

"No I don't. Today and tomorrow is a day off for workers." I said. He palm slaps his forehead.

"Fuck…. I forgot about that." I sat up on top of him. And flick his nose. He smirks and sits up to my eye level. His big hands held both sides of my face. I smiled.

"You have the most smiles ever." He pulls my face closer to his. But I stop him with my hand on his chest.

"Why not beautiful? Or even pretty?" I pouted. He chuckled.

"I would say that. But I believe its bullshit for guys repeating the same shit. Get me?" He cocks his head to the side. Like a confuse cat. I laugh. He was right about that. Guys say the same thing to girls and as they move on they repeat those words to others.

"I gotchu…" I trailed as he pulls me to a butterfly kiss. I hate those. It just makes you want more and more of his….Those lips of his! He smirks in between them. I stop him once again with the power of my hand on his chest. I shrug off those hands of his off my face.

"Quit that! You're such a teaser." I cross my arms over my chest. He slouches back and uses both hands for support. He deeply sighs as he glances at somewhere else in our apartment. If he stops teasing me there wouldn't be a problem.

Oh dear. Am I feeling bad? Just look at that sad eyes-…Wait. He did this before. When he wanted to date me! AND THE TIME WHEN I HAD TO PAY FOR THIS GAME HE WANTED TO PLAY IN THE WII! THAT THE 'PLEASE' LOOK!

"Don't even! I'm mad at you." I spat. Not rudely but in a mad tone. He blew his bangs. And came with an idea. That face! It was that sly smirk of his.

"What ar- AHH!" I felt his hand rubbing my ass! I tried to push his away but his hand it now placed in my shorts!

"Wanna say something else before I jab my fingers in…." He smirks. I blushed. Now I'm really pissed. But soon as I was going to slap his arm off me, he made his way to be on top of me. One of his hands held onto both of my wrist. So I couldn't move.

"ASS!" I spat. He gave me that smexy look and dips his head down to kiss my lips. However, I turn my face. His lips made contact to my cheek. I scrunch my noses.

"Oh. You wanna play rough now! I play rough also!" He smirks. I felt his fingers play with the waist bands of my…PANTY! Since when-! I face him, giving him the panic look. Soon as I did, that ass kisses me. I moan in between with struggles. I used my legs but he was between them anyway.

"Ahhh…H-HoNO!" He fingers me.

….

I sat on the edge of the bed this time. Not even daring to glance at the man in the bed. You know how many times he apologies. I wouldn't even forgive him. He always does this. Just teases me and then when he goes over board and tries to make it up with apologies thinking that everything will be alright. No it's not.

"I hope you're happy." I raise my voice. I went to go to the bathroom. I locked the door too. So that ass won't come in and do something funny. /Make up teasing me', I call it. We never had sex. He…sure did. That guy can get boner anytime he wants.

I jump in the cold shower as I got in.

And…I didn't he just tease me. Virgin here! I told him I don't want sex until I was ready. And I'm 21 years old not ready….for sex. I can get horny or wet but…I'm just afraid. It's me. My shy friend Hyuga Hinata was the shies girl in high school. But she lost it at the age of 17.

Wonder who….

Honota Michiko.

Don't even know how he lost his virginity to…dare I say it! Haruno Sakura. I still can't believe he had sex with Hinata but SAKURA! He told me that she was crying for that Uchiha Sasuke will never love her. And her reason was that she was a virgin and he likes to have sex with not virgin girls.

She's stupid. They're stupid. He went out with her showing her that it's more things out there more than that Uchiha. Then months later….they thought they were 'in love' and did it. And days later Hono-kun notice she had started to use him for sex and behind his back fucked the Uchiha. Wha'dya bitch!

I scrub my hair with this melon-strawberry smell. I'm so mad of his past. It so sick. But it's so confusing. Like…. Hyuga Hinata. Sweet, smart, quiet, and shy girl. So young and fragile. How the fuck did she got into his hands. In the end, Hinata broke up with him saying that she loves him but not the way she loves this other certain blonde. Namikaze Naruto. But the reason why they did it in his words: _She was my neighbor. We talked and we became closer. She was cute and I caught feels and she did also. We drunk alcohol and _- FUCK NO! YOU RAPED HER!

Honota. What can I do about you? He says I'm his sixth girl in his life, by the way. And he wants to start all over with having a relationship. Plus that we're older, he thought that living together was the right thing. And he moves into my place because it was bigger. But the neighbors got mad at our…._noise_ and we moved to this condo-apartment, whatever. Bigger than my old apartment and much home like. Very comfortable.

But I want to trust this guy. We've been together for…two years. He tells me that's the longs he ever been. I smiled as I rinse off the soap off my body and hair. I'm happy to be his first to reach that longest. I step out the shower and grab the green towel to dry myself off. As I wipe my face… His scent was there. I felt my face flush.

I'm also happy that he tells me things that I will be asking him. I know practically everything. He trusts me. And I want to be able to trust him with all that mess in his past. Sometimes I question myself….Why in the world am I with this guy? He fucked both my friends in high school and next you know it I'm next to his bed list…WHICH I AM! I'm on top, I bet. I sigh as I open the door.

"Idiot. You get sick like this." He drags me to sit on the bed and pulls the towel off my body. Leaving me bare. I blushed. He ruffles the towel onto my head. Aww. Cute. I forgot to dry it and he's doing it. He's so sweet and thoughtful.

"G-gomen." I stuttered. It was kind of cold in here. The air must be on or the window lifted up. He sat on the bed and took the towel. And place it on his nose. He looks at me with his sexual eyes.

"Smells like you." I blushed and snatched it back to place it back to the bathroom. But he grabs my wrist and sat my still naked body on his lap. I'm use to this but I'm still shy of revealing my body. But he doesn't understand. He says: _we, male and female practically have the same body parts_. Sweety, something wrong with your statement.

"So lovely." He snuggles between my neck and cheek. My face feels on fire.

"Hono-let me get dre-dress!" I finally left out his grip. I made my way to the bathroom to put the towel away and came back searching for right underwear and bra to wear.

"You don't need clothes in the house, while I'm here." He stated. I faked laughed.

"Har-Har! Very funny. Go take a shower." I demand. I place my underwear on. Now look for a bra.

"I did."

"No you di-…Honota, honey." I looked at him with a serious look through my shoulders. He sighs.

"Okay. You know we have two bathrooms. And you don't believe me that I did sooo~!" He sung. He was up to no good. I sigh and place my bra on. Looking for clothes now.

"What is it?"

"When I take another shower can you dry me. Fully!" He smirked. I flushed.

"NANIII!" I screech. Good thing the neighbors can't hear through this thick wall.

"Just kidding. Do my hair….two of my parts." He shuts the door quick. Wait….two of his parts… Head hair, 2 arm pit hair-he doesn-….private part. I bang on the door.

"YOU'RE SO DISGUSTING!" I bet my face is as red as a cheery. If that's possible.

* * *

**Novami: Cute kids. Well I just made up this character and…OMG! He's so cute. In my image. Well and I pick Ino because theres a lot of stories of Sakura and Hinata sooo I wanna try Ino for once. She's beautiful-NOT BEAUTIFUL THAN MY WOMAN HINATA! But ino ligh my second fave….just her looks.**

** I like Sakura cause of her looks, strength, and personality. Not the 'OMG I LOVE SASU KUN!'. I meant the 'OMG IMMA KILL A BITCH! I WILL SLAP HER ON CONCRETE MULTIPLE TIMES TO GUSHER BLOOD OUT OF HER THIN SKULL' way. **

**REVIEW COMMENT FAVE**

**Well Next Chap Will Be Here Soooooonnn~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Novami: Hello again Readers. I hope I get plenty REVIEWS N FAVES! Not to be …LOCA! But who wouldn't want that. But I appreciate if you like my story so far. **

**Funny how I'm a girl having a boy OC….I'm cool. So Tell me how you like my OC. He's cute…adorable…HOT MESS. I know. But I'm trying to make him sweet but his dark side VERY NAUGHTY! **

**Remember his name is: Honota Michiko**

**Ino OR others will call him Michiko-Hono-Nota-Or Just curse by using it as his name like Ino 'Ass'**

**Anyway. Story**

* * *

**Only You And Me**

**Chap 2**

**Ino POV**

I came out the condo and went down the steps. Good thing I live in the one floor, I will die after running up and down two or three floored steps. I went to the parking lot looking for Hono's car. It was a nice sliver car. Don't know what the car is because I lack at those things.

"INO! WHERE'S THE KEYYYYSSS!" I turn to see Hono panicking searching his keys in his jacket and pants pockets. Poor guy.

"It might be in your car! You sometimes leave it there you know." All the time I should say. And his car doors be unlock most of the time of his carelessness. I can't believe no one didn't get their hands on it! But he states that: _No one will touch it because he's mad._ I sigh. He rushes towards his car and opens it. Not even bother that it's open.

"Ino! It's not in here!" He whines. I went through my purse. Oh dear! I took out his keys of the car and condo. We must of swop keys some days. I sometimes drive his car, if it's a raining. He suggests me to take it as he asks a friend from his job to pick him up. He really worries about my health. I don't know why.

"Here." I gave it to him. He looks at me with a pissed off look and took it. I went in the passenger seat as he sat in the driver seat. Today we're going to Konoha mall to buy Tenten's baby boy a present. He's three years old, so I and Honota came up an idea of buying him a toy.

"Mmmm." He groans. I glance at him. I just focus by pulling out the parking lot and speed off in the road.

"Look babe, I didn-.."

"No." He stops me. No it was a red light so he stops the car. I stared at him and saw that his hair was tangled with his small black hoop earring on the top of his right ear. I hesitated but took the courage to untangle it. As I reach for it, he pulls back.

"Hono! Stop being an ass and give me your ear!" I demand. He clicks his tongue and obeys. He leans towards me and I untangled his long wavy hair off his earring. I'm the one who pierce that earring. His hair isn't that long. His hair reaches his neck but still his side hair sort of cups his face. I'm not good at explaining.

"You're staring too much." He leans on the wheel and sat back as the blue light flicker to go. I blush and face the window.

"Gomen. Can we first get some cappuccino?" I eyed him. He glances at me and face the road again.

"If you got the money for it." It smirks and shrugs.

"WHAT! Where's your money?" I yelled.

"In my wallet. Where else?" He went in the mall's parking lot and parks his car close to the front. We came out the car and I grab my purse. He walked. I walked along with him. I glance at him. Then his hand.

He's so unromantic! Hold my hand fool! I want his touch. I want to show the public he's with me. That I'm his. And those other girls can't have him. But this fool can't prove the world that I'm with him.

"You still want that cappuccino?" He says. I nod my head. He grabs my hand and took me inside the mall going straight to Moonbucks. I went up to order and sat down where Hono at. I see he was digging through his wallet and hands me the money. I raise my brow.

"What? Can't be nice?" He cocks his head.

"No. It's just…Nevermind." I shrug. I look through the big glass, looking at other individuals walking. There were many couples doing couple things. I sigh. A waitress gave me my drink. I took a slurp and I look at Hono who was staring at his phone, flicking his thumb to scroll through it.

"Babe?" I said. He shot me a glance. He smirked and put his phone in his pocket. He scoots his chair closer to me. Sitting his chin on the palm of his hand as his eyes stares at me. Giving me all of his attention.

"Kisu?" He pouts his bottom lip. I stared at his lip and leans closer nearly shutting my eyes.

Sluuuurrrppp!

I open my eyes seeing that he was drinking my drink. What the hell? First you want a kiss but played me out to drink my cappuccino! Fuck this ass. ….. Not that way.

"Yum!" He licks his lips. His tongue slid across his lips slowly. He's teasing me. I felt myself blushed with frustration. I took my cappuccino and walk out the Moonbucks. He follows behind laughing his butt off. What a jerk!

This ass even drinks half of my cappuccino! I finished it and threw it out. KidsRUS. I went inside and was stopped by a yank on my wrist. I was pulled straight in the store and hid behind toy boxes. I felt cool cappuccino breeze brushing my cheek and neck. I glance at Hono who was behind me. He was very close on my back.

"Wha-…" He shuts my mouth and pointed to this red head guy walking with his blonde guy…..Deidara? That's my brother. But why is Hono pointed at the red head?

"Who's that?" I questioned him. I can feel his body stiffen. He sits on the floor. I turn my body to him seeing that he was blushing. But he was trying to cover this face with his hand. What is this?

"He's ….He was my boyfriend…"

"….." I was silence. I look back to see the red head talking to these other guys with black hair, red, and orange and a girl with blue hair waist was wrapped around that orange here. I look back at Hono. He didn't even want to look at me. He stood up and went to the back of the store. I stood up and follow him.

His back was against the wall and he slid down. I sat in front of him and ruffle his raven locks. He glances at me.

"I bet you're saying: _What kind of boyfriend I have_? I'm sorry I never told you that my fourth partner was…a guy." He smiled sadly. I chuckled of his cute behavior. I went towards his face and kiss his cheek.

"Yes, I'm saying that! I always say this. But you have experience almost everything I can't imagine." I laughed.

"You're crying." He cups my cheeks. Yes I am. Tears couldn't stop. And he was brushing them by his thumb. I guess my reason for crying in front of him was that he goes through life in a flow. And I feel like I'm not good enough to be at him level. It was so much I don't really know about him.

"Kisu?" He pulls my face to his.

"K-kisu…" I sniffed. And his lips press onto mine. It was sweet. And it was much of saying 'I'm sorry' thing he does when he's serious or hurt. I came closer, sitting between his legs to deepen the kiss. Our mouth opens to allow our tongue to entwine each other. Slowly our heads bobs as we motion our mouth into the kiss.

"Ummm. Not to disturb the mom-moment but please buy som-something. And take your leave." A woman stutters. She left before I broken the kiss feeling embarrassed. I can't believe that we made out in a kid store. Like who does that.

"Mommy! They kissed!" A small boy pointed. Oh! How embarrassing this day can be?

…

"So the two kissers want to buy this toy?" The lady raises her brow. I looked at the two we picked out which was a small nerf water gun and a teddy bear. What's wrong with it?

"Y-Yes." I blushed. Hono was out the store and told me to just buy it as he wait out there.

"Well. Hope the kid sprays water on the two of you if you do naughty things in the open." She gave me this nasty look. I took my change and bag. I storm out the store not wanting to hear another one of her threats or opinions.

"YOU! TEME!"

Honota?

I saw him fist in front of him as his huff and puff out deep breaths. What is going on? I ran up to him as he was going to take another hit to…That red head. I hold onto his back to stop him.

"HONOTA! PLEASE STOP! PLEASE!" I screech. I hate violence. Especially when there's someone who's close to you in them. I felt him stiffen and lower his fighting stand. He came off on top of the red. The red head was helped by Deidara. Deidara was staring at me with confusion and glared at Hono.

"I'm wondering around the mall. If you need me, call." Hono whispers in my ear and took the bag from me. He made his last glance towards the red head.

I stood there and nodded. I understand. He wants to be alone to cool down. I sometimes do that when I'm frustrated or something. But when were home we just snuggle against each other in the living room couch. It's our thing we do when were down and need comfort.

But like right now. If its public he goes around cooling down to think or get thinks off his mind. Same here. He left me with the others. The red head was standing and wipe the cheek that was now bruised. He's cinnamon eyes stares at my crystal ones.

"You're his girl?" His husky voice spoken. I nodded. He smirks.

"Ino, where did that jerk go…?" Deidara slightly glared but it was not to me. I shrug.

"I don't really know. Let him cool down. So tell me…What the hell happened?" I asked. The Deidara gang went to the food court. The rest went to get food as I, Deidara, and red was sitting in the table.

"I'm Sasori, by the way." He winks at me. I smiled. Funny how they ignored my question.

"Ino. Deidara's little sister."

"Ino why are you with…_him_?" Deidara said him in a nasty-but hurt tone. I stared at Deidara seeing him, he won't understand me. Understand my feelings for Honota. I look at the floor in interest. I want to ignore his question but knowing my blood, he will get a way to make me speak.

"I-I like him." I blushed. Deidara snorted.

"Lies. That little shit is just using you for comfort and bed, I bet." He spread his arms on the seat. Sasori just stares at me.

"Wait. No he doesn't. Okay we comfort each other but he doesn't use me for sex…W-we never had se-sex." I told my brother. Knowing that my cheeks are flushed, my brother isn't making it better by that serious face.

"That's big! How long both of you been together?" Sasori lean forward with his hands folded underneath his chest.

"Two -.."

"Weeks? Month?" Deidara spat.

"Years….Years!" I spat back. What is their problem? Sasori and Deidara share glances and stared back at me.

_Chime Chime…_

My cell. I see it was a text from Hono.

**_MSG From_**_- Hono: Lets go….-_-_

I sighed. I looked at my brother and his friend. I stood up.

"I have to go. But niisan….text me what happen." I walked away but someone stops me by holding onto my wrist. I turn to see Sasori.

"I'll tell you. Can I have your number?" I frowned but hopeful they didn't notice it. I nodded so we swop cells to add our number in our contact. I waved and left them.

"She's cute."

"Don't even." Deidara whispers and finally the rest came back with food.

…

I came out the mall and saw Honota. And smok-…I didn't even know how fast I was but I slap that cigarette off his hand as he puff out that last smoke. I slap his cheek and he gave me a glare.

"What the fuck!" He shouted while holding onto his cheek. I was close to tears. I thought he been quit that.

"YOU SAID YOU QU-QUIT YOU LIA-LIA-DON'T TALK TO ME!" I ran off the car. That the worst thing. I have to ride home with this lying ass. I lifted the door handle but it wouldn't budge. NOW HE WANTS TO LOCK DOORS! Finally he came and unlocks the doors. I went in first and didn't dear to face him. He came in and just sat there. He didn't even turn the car on.

I cross my arms under my chest. Leaning my head on the window. I can see tears were coming out by my reflection on the window. I can see him just staring out his window. He got out the car and slams the door shut. I turn to be faced on his back. Where the fuck is he going?

I followed him. It was a small water fountain where some people-couples cuddling onto each other. Hono speed walk straight to the fountain, holding an item in his hand. He threw that item in the fountain. I ran up and saw a floating box of cigarettes. I turn to Hono. He grabs my wrist and pulls me to his car. He threw the back doors of the car open and pushes me in the seats.

"AHH! Wait-What are you plan-.." He plots himself on top of me. He closes the door and locks all of them. My eyes widen. PANIC! I twisted my body to face my back at him. He sat on my thighs. WHICH IS CLOSE TO MY BUTT! BLUSHING HERE! Now I'm panicking. I heard some shuffling and see it took out a peppermint in the department.

"Turn around." He ordered.

"N-no. People will see and..An-And this is a parking lot!" I shut my eyes tight.

"I have tented windows dummy. But if you don't want to face me I guess I have to….." He trails.

"Ahh! H-Hono..! No…" I was literally covering my face with my hands. He made his way onto my shirt and unbuckles my bra. I wished I had the front buckle! He lifts my shirt higher leaving me bared on my back. I shivered by his cold touch on my back. And some warm liquid drips on my back.

"Wha-What is that!"

"Saliva." He mumbled. EWWWWWWWWWWWW! I twisted and turn to him. He smirks and plotted the mint in his mouth. He lifts my chin up and smashes our mouths together. I struggle to get off by he blocked both ways and my legs. I had to face him.

"MMMM!" I groaned. But soon as I did, that teme had the confidence to grope me. This is embarrassing! What if someone sees us! TENTED WINDOWS MY ASS!

"AHhhh…" I moaned. He was now twisting my nips with his index and thumb. OH NO! I'm feeling it! My vision became blurry. As another moan came out, Hono tongue slips in my mouth. I tried to push his tongue out of my mouth but I got caught into this sensation that we're making out now. And his mouth taste like mint. Happy it doesn't taste like cigarette even though the taste is somewhere in there.

"You like how I play with your fat tits?" He whispers into my ear. I blushed and raised my neck as he pulled my nips. He licked my neck to my nips, sucking on them.

"AH-Ahhh…Hon-Ho-Noooo!" I panted. I don't even know if I called his name or said no. I was so in heat now. This car becoming too hot! I push Hono away and help him take off his shirt. He smirked and pulls of my shirt and threw the shirts and bra on the front seats. I pull him back to our kiss and deepen it.

Then his hand made its way to my jean shorts. He unzips it and shoved his hand in my panties. As he did…

He stops. He took it out and gave me those butterfly kisses. I didn't care that I felt annoyed but I wanted him to keep touch me. I lean back, using my lower arms as support as I pant. I laid my head back, trying to calm this beating heart. He sits back and his pant was slowing down.

"Here." He threw my bra and shirt to me. He puts his on so easily leaving me to my complicated clothing. I put the straps on and he pause me to buckle the bar. I put my shirt on and we got out the car, back to the front, and have a nice quiet drive home.

…

"G-gomen babe." Not she to kiss me or not but he did. I kiss him back as we stood there in front of our door. I open to door and told him I be in the bathroom. I went to the kitchen to put the toy in the box and wrap it up.

_Chime Chime…._

Sasori?...

**_MSG From_**_- Sasori: I and he were together for 4 months-3 yrs ago. We're bisexual…._

Wow. I need a snack for this story. I place my phone on my bed and ran to the kitchen to get…pokey! I ran back to my room.

_Sasori: …Before him I was with this girl. My ex. He talked to her and spends time with her behind my back. _

"I'm going to shower…What you're planning to cook?" He grabs his clothes and stops at the bathroom door to see my answer.

"Umm... Boneless chicken, rice, and broccoli." I answered.

"You have to teach me how you make those chickens boneless." I shake my head. Baka. It's already boneless! I went back to reading.

_Sasori: ….One night at a party, in his car- I found out he fucked her in there…_

"WHATTTTTTT!" I screeched.

"What happen?" I heard Hono. Should I be angry at him…? I should. But I'm not. This is his past and I must know.

"N-nothing. Just surprise to see…umm…My hair gotten longer."

"Oh…..Blondes…." He trailed off.

"URASAI!" What a stereotype!

_Sasori:….And he made up excuses saying I wasn't spending enough time with him and said that she was hurt about me breaking her heart but with lies she told him about me. And went out with her….my ex was Karin._

Karin. Name sounds fami- OH YEAH! Honota told me that Karin was his last girl before me. I was really shocked. And Karin was really a bitch and a liar. I heard the shower turn off and shuffling in the bathroom.

"DRY MY HAIR!" He ran to the bed and nudges his wet head on my arm. I sigh. I took the towel and ruffle the towel upon his head.

"AHHH! THAT HURTS!" He cries. I chuckled and place the towel on his shoulders. I kiss his lips but I pulled away when I was inches away. I sat back and stared at something else. He pulls me closer and knew something was up.

"What's wrong? No ki-su…." He smiled and applies a wet small kisses on my cheek. I giggled. I push him off and caress his cheek. He snuggles his cheek in my small hands.

"Karin…" I whispered but he caught on to it. I didn't mean to say it out loud. He glares and pulls away.

"Tsk. We had to meet that teme….." He shakes his head. He was talking about Sasori. I sigh.

"Sweety, I want to say that was just in the past." I said. I didn't want to bring back those memories. I rather make new memories with him. I smiled at that thought. I like the sound of that.

"I-Sasori was still in love with Karin. He got jealous-.."

"You cheated on him by doing it with Karin in a party…." I interrupted him. He nods and gave me a questionable look.

"I made Sasori tell me parts." I smiled wickedly. He stared.

"Well…Yeah that too. I played her game and fall into it. I was such a dork." He scoffs. I chuckled.

"Well dork, wanna help me cook?" I got up. I plan to take a bath after dinner.

"OH! I get to make boneless chicken! WOOH!" He race to the kitchen. I palm slap my forehead. Oh dear kami. Help this man! I MEAN CHILD.

…..

"Babe?" I look up and took a bite of my broccoli, almost finishing my plate. So as him.

"What?" I gave him my full attention.

"You were….You could have gone far today." I raise my brow.

"What do you mean?" I continue eating.

"In the car." I blushed. He's right! I did tell myself I didn't care what happen right there. I wanted to feel more of his touch. He was so rough in a way that I couldn't believe. The way I couldn't stop him. It was the second time he played with my boobs like that! The first time was last year when I was all shy and shit. And that day was like a scar! How in the world I didn't stop him.

But the real question is why he stopped. I'm usually the one that stops him when we get too far. If we went too far….Would we had done it? Sex?

"Y-yeah….Ummm. You stopped…." I trailed. I appreciate that he stopped. I don't want to lose it yet. For some reason, I have this feeling that two years isn't enough. I want to know this guy. Inside and out! And I want him to know me the same as that. I believe that in a relationship, the partners should understand each other. Not rush.

"I didn't want to rush you." He stood up to wash his and my dish. I felt more heat rose on my cheeks as he said that. It's like he read my mind. I smiled. I heard the sink turn on and dish clashing to dish.

"You're so…kind." I whispered. I went up to him to hug him behind. I pressed my cheek on his back. The only sound I could hear was the sound of his heart beats. It was so calm and normal. Well, I am a nurse. Yes, I'm a nurse at Konoha hospital. But I'm still at training. Next year will be my last and then I'll be an official nurse there.

"Today I'll be sleeping in the couch." I let go and frowned. I guess he be staying up all night again doing paper work for his job. He works as one of the directors in the Hyuga's company. And they do business work and stuff. I don't really know much but Hono is loyal to whatever work they give him. And I be feeling bad when he don't get too much sleep but he don't show it until he comes home sleeping on the floor. And I'm the one that be worrying about his health and he be saying 'don't worry'.

"Al-alright." I made my way to the bedroom until he stops me by hugging me from behind. He places a kiss on my cheek.

"Have a nice night sleep." He pecks my neck and let go to do his work in the living room. I turn to see him sit down on the couch and pull out his folders full of papers in his suit case.

"Honey…Later tonight, if you're probably sleep…I can sleep with you. Or you can come to bed." I said. He waves his hand, telling me to go sleep.

"I rather not have you stay up for me. Your health." He said. I smiled. And gave him a good night kiss on his cheek. And went to bed.

* * *

**Novami: Sooooooo. I tried. This is my first Rated: M story. Hope I you like it…once again. Well, REVIEW COMMENT N FAVE!3**

** I'm having fun with this:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Novami: Well, I'm back and ready! ARE YOUUUUU! Hmph. This is the third chapter of Honota and Ino. Seeing poor Ino live through Honota's life. LOL. The two are so lovely, aren't they? I try to make him sweet and stuff…but I guess I get caught on into the moment. Heheheh. Silly me. **

**Let's continue….**

* * *

**Only You And Me**

**Chap 3**

**Ino POV**

Today is one of those days when you're invited to one of your favorite godson's birthdays! I was so proud of Tenten's and Neji's celebrating it home. Last time, they wanted it at a park but we lost the little guy. We ended up finding him gambling with Hono, Kiba, and Naruto with candy. And guess who wins.

Honota Michiko.

And the kid cried so Hono gave him all his wins. Sometimes I can't believe what kind of boyfriend I'm dating. It has been two years with this guy. To tell you the truth…he's an ass. But I like him too much. He has this cute side of him that makes my heart flutters. And I don't want to leave from him. I feel that I need him and he needs me.

Well, I'm doing my hair. Putting it into a ponytail with curls as I leave my bangs straight on the side. I add some makeup such as eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. I wore this soft blue spring dress that was decorated with white blossoms. And slip on these white new flats that Hono brought me a few weeks ago. I looked at myself in the mirror and thought I was really cute. I giggled to myself.

Any way…where's Honota? He said he'll be ready in the minute and not done in the bathroom yet. I should just leave him here and let him walk to Neji's house. Teach him a lesson. But …..I forgot the way to his house. I went to the bathroom door to hear….

"Ah-fuck…." Groaning. I put my ear on the surface of the door. He must be…shaving his facial hair I guess. But he doesn't have facial hair now that know of. So what is all this shuffling, groaning, and heavy breathing!

_Knock, knock, and knock._

"Honey, are you alright in there?" I asked him. All the groaning stops. I cocked my head to the side feeling that something happened.

_Knock, knock._

"Babe…?"

"Eve-everything's alright! I-I just need to do something…qui-quick. Hehhehee…." He was lying as he trail that fake laugh. Something was going on.

"Can I come in to check something?"

"Not ye-yet…" He moans. Still shuffling was heard and a zipper. He must have taken a dump. I wanted to laugh. I must have thought he was doing something else like shaving or cutting himself. Silly me. I tap my head. The water running was sounding the bathroom and shuts off. The door opens revealing a blushing Honota. He glances at me and walks pass me.

"Hey, you're red. Having a fever?" I went over to him to check his forehead. He jerks back and when I was about to touch he. He reaches to touch my face but stopped. He smiled while scratching the back of his head and went out the bedroom. Strange?

…

"You have the kid's present?" I nodded. It was neatly wrapped up by Hono. Tysuki will be happy to see what we gave him. Hope Neji be alright by getting wet by the water gun. I chuckled.

"What's funny?" Hono stops the car as the red light flickered. I smiled and kiss his cheek.

"Nothing hun. Just hopes Tysuki likes his presents." I said. Hono snorted.

"Yeah right. That kid will absolutely love mine!" I slap his arm. He begins to drive when the blue light flashed.

"Shut up! We got the presents together!"

"You! Picked the bear! I! Picked the gun! Now tell me which one sounds better…"

"Bot-.." Too late, he interrupts me.

"GUN!" Hono speeds up. I held onto his right arm. We passed by four or six cars and cut through a…POLICE CAR! HE GONNA GET US TO JAIL! But the police car ignored us. WHAT KIND OF PROJECTORS ARE THEY THESE DAYS! Hono turns a sharp turn and we spun like three times leaving me dizzy. And finally the car became to a stop and parks. I removed my seat belt and step out the car to be on land.

"Man up!" Hono smirks getting the presents out the car. I glared at him and wobble to the Hyuga's residence. We made it in the back yard and saw a bunch of adults and some kids. They were familiar faces and smiles.

"Welcome Ino!" Tenten comes running to me for a hug but didn't receive any. I felt so dumbfounded at Hono hugging Tenten first.

"Tenten! It's nice to see. Did you lose weight?" WHAT? Who ask that! But of course…Honota.

"I-it's nice to see you again. And yes, I have been working out… like all the time." She side glared at her long haired husband. I went to Tenten and hug her while she reacted the same way.

"Ino, you're so beautiful as always." I smiled at Tenten's comment.

"Same to you. Your body just gets perfect and perfect, I see." I smacked her thighs playfully and we giggled. Hono went to Neji giving him a friendly hug. But Neji refuses, saying it was gay either way Hono hugs him. People laughed.

"GOD MUMMY!" I turn to see the small brunette jumping into my arms. He gave me a tight squeeze on my neck as I put some kisses on his cheek. He giggles. He's so sensitive.

"Tysuki, Hono and I brought you two presents!" I said eagerly, adjusting him to my hips. His clear Hyuga eyes widen.

"WEALLY! I want to see them! Mama can I open them yet! PWEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEE!" I plead. Tenten sighs. She held up her arms and I pass her Tysuki.

"No baby. When we sing happy birthday, you can open it. Play with your friends." She places him on the grass. He ran off all happy. I and Tenten went where the grownups were at talking about nonsense. I was besides Hono and he begin to wrap his arm around my waist but stops. I sort of frown. What was his problem?

"I see that was your car, Michiko." Said the husky voice. We turn to see the Uchiha walking in with a black haired chick, holding his hand and a present.

"YU-…Y-yeah…" Hono cheery face was replaced to a blank face. I found that he was staring at the black haired woman who was with the Uchiha.

"I would give you a ticket but I let you go for now. Ohay, this is my fiancé Kin." Sasuke hugs her waist. Little Tysuki happily ran to Sasuke's leg and Sasuke ruffle the child's hair. Tysuki giggles while trying to get the present from the woman name Kin. I side glance where Hono was and see he went inside the house. I followed. What else I suppose to do. Ignore him and act that everything is alright.

"Hono…?" I call out. No answer but a sigh. I walk into the living room and found my boyfriend on the couch with his neck stretch out. His eyes were close and didn't dare to open. I walked around the couch and sat on his thigh and lean my head on his shoulder. I rub his chest in a comforting way.

"Yes….?" One of his golden eyes peeks under his eye lid to see my blue orbs. I love his golden eyes. I can't stop calling him a neko in my head. He's one of those bobcats I be seeing in the pet stores. I caress his cheek and kiss his stretched neck.

"Something's up." I raise my brow.

"I hate myself." Now I'm curious. I scoot myself closer to him until he slightly jumps and calms down. Lately, he has been acting ….distance to me. Plus in bed last night, we didn't snuggle onto each other. I felt kind of lonely. Even when he didn't hug my waist outside and check my forehead before we left home.

"Why?" I frowned.

"My life." I'm so confuse. Why does he hate he's life. Yes, it's outstanding and unbelievable how his past is but he has live through it and wants to forget about it. He's changing. Well, he does need to work on his boorish behavior and teasing.

"….You know Kin? Don't you?" I had to put her in the spot. I didn't want to but I feel that she was on his mind. I want to be the only one on his mind. Why for some reason his past is haunting him?

"I'm his ex." A feminine voice was heard in this quiet house. I sat up and saw the woman to be future Mrs. Uchiha. Hono looks at the floor in interest. Kin took a seat in the opposite side of the room. Across from us, separate by a coffee table. I sat on the couch so it won't be awkward for me.

So Kin, Honota's third girlfriend in his relationship. Well his exgirlfriend. Sakura, Hinata, Kin, Sasori, and Karin….Now I'm facing Kin. I don't even want to know what to say. But I do want to know the reason for them to break up.

"May I ask you a question?" I asked both the ex-couples. Hono was staring at Kin for the longest. I felt…jealous because he was staring at another woman instead of me.

"Sure. But it's nice to meet you…"

"Ino. And it's good to meet you too." I smiled. Hono adjusted himself and was going to leave me here with her but I held him by his wrist.

"I-I want to know why you and Honota broke up. And I don't want 'no' short answers, Hono." I said. Knowing him, he will get me short answers when it comes to this. It'll be days or week to combine his stories into a puzzle.

"Ummm. I-I broke up with Hon-.."

"Because you're a cheater, a liar, a bitch, and a slu-..!"

SLAP!

"JUST! LIKE! YOU! ARE!" Each word was spat from her lips. She was standing now because she ran up to slap my boyfriend. I don't know what to do. Anger was rushing through me to slap her back and HIM! I was holding myself back though. It was between them two and I wanted to know everything. And it becomes to this.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME-.."

"….You doesn't even know yourself." She walks away. I let go of Hono's wrist knowing he'll roughly shrugs my hand off him. But he just sat there leaving his bangs hanging on his face. Any way. What does she mean by 'Hono don't know himself'? I have to kill this mood.

"Honot-.." He pulls me into a hug. I was so shocked. I thought he will storm off and explore the neighborhood or skip the party and go home leaving me here, making me go ask a friend for a ride home.

"H-Honota? I'-I'm sorry. I…" I stop. I'm the victim. I started this. It was my mouth for putting him to this. He got slap today by his ex, all because of my mouth. Tears were whelming up in my eyes. I felt him pet my hair.

"Ino….When we go home….Ino, I want you tonight…" He whispers. He let go and both of his hands were on my shoulders. He's golden eyes were staring at me in a sorrow way. My brows frowned. Why do he want to do it know? Is it because he feels sad so he have to be pleasure to forget about it! I stand up, not staring at him. I bit my bottom lip before it quivers. I need some time now.

"I-I can't…I have to go back outside…" I made my way to the slide doors seeing…Sakura?

"Hey Pig! Been awhile! Well, we about to sing happy birthday to Tysuki." She pulls me in outside. I glance back at Hono but knowing him….He'll go for a walk to think through. Now everyone is surrounding the table and the birthday boy. The sun was going down and the only thing that was showing light was the birthday candles.

"Mama, can I poke my finger on the cake!" Tysuki asks eagerly. Everyone laughs. So did I.

"Nooo~!" She kisses she now four year old son. And Tysuki pushes her away. Tenten pouted.

"I'm a big boy now maaamaaa!" He whines. Of course his cuteness made people crack up some laughs. This kid is such a cutie.

"Fine! I guess when you have nightmares, don't come crying to my room." Tenten chuckles when her son glares at her with a blush full of embarrassment.

"I told'ya not to say that in public! Daaaadddd!~ Tell mama to stop embarrassing me in front of my girlfriend!" He glances at this girl with red hair. Both were blushing.

"Oooooh Neji, Gaara gonna kill _YOU_!….And you tell me to watch my kid." Naruto made his way in the circle with his two years old daughter. She's so beautiful. That baby girl just too adorable with those bright green eyes of hers. Of course it's beautiful…Those eyes are from Sakura. And blonde shot hair with a cute red bow on her hair.

"You guys talk tooooooo much!" Tysuki blew his candles. We didn't even get to sing happy birthday but at least we get to have some cake. I tried a piece and knew Honota would have liked it! It was oreo cake. OH MY GOD! It was soo goooddd! Everyone took the things inside as soon as it gotten dark out.

"THANKS GOD MUMMY FOR THIS SUPER COOL GUN!...Here you go Kana." Tysuki hands Gaara's daughter, Kana the bear. I guess this be her first present from her…'Boyfriend'. Hono was right. Tysuke prefers the water gun than my bear. It was cute enough. Anyway! The grownups were in the kitchen and living room as the kids were up stairs playing with Tysuki's new toys.

"Ino did you see Kin?" I turn to face Sasuke. I shook my head. Why is he asking me?

"Why?" I asked him.

"Last time I saw her was when she went in the house after you and Hono." He said. He looks worried. Now I'm worried. Worried about Hono. AND MY RIDE HOME!

"Hey Ino! Didn't see you." Sasori?

"Ino? You're here too?" Deidara? Small world isn't it. I hugged both guys.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Deidara searches for him. I shrug my shoulders. Then we went to the kitchen to have some sake and whine.

"Oh! And Sasuke teme was the stupid ass to jump on the table and flipped it over trying to punch me. BUT FAILED! He also flips Sakura which made a perfect 360 in the air to my lap and added a kiss to my lips…Oh THAT WAS SOOO FUNNYY!" Everyone who was a bit drunk laughed so hard. I was one of them. I this was a bad habit of mine. I use to be a heavy drinker and stopped. It was three years ago. Before I met Honota.

Before I met him….

"INO!" I shot up my head and saw myself sitting on the marble floor. Sasori was the one who was holding me up by my upper arm and the other hand on my waist.

"Got a little tipsy there." I laughed to myself. He chuckles.

"Wanna ride for the night. Everyone is to hype for you, I see." He gave me his charming smile. I nodded my head. Not bothering to look for Honota. Like who cares where he at now. I'm done for tonight. He can screw his self tonight all that I care!

"Lets!" I cheered. My drunk self! Sasori laughed and helped me out the house. We made it to his car that was blending in the night. I laid my head back to bust out laughing.

"What!" Sasori starts driving. The breezes whip my hair. I shut my eyes loving it.

"I LOVE THIS!" I shouted raising my arms up. The car doesn't have no roof. It was so perfect. The night. The stars. The moon. The breeze. Sasori. And me.

"Wanna have a trip to the beach?" I eagerly nod my head to him. Sasori drives to Konoha's beach. He parks the car and we got out running to the sand. My shoes were long gone and I didn't care I lost that shoe. Honota won't care! I won't care!

I sat onto the sand feeling the cold ocean water wash my feet. Sasori sat next to me handing me a cup. I see he had a small bottle of sake. He pours some in my cup and I took a big gulp of it.

"Calm down drinky! It's not going anywhere!" He laughs as I did too. I laid my head on his shoulder while he took a sip of his cup.

"It's a beautiful night." I said while staring at the night sky. I side glance at Sasori. He was staring at me quite a bit.

"You are." He whispers into my ear. I giggled and lay my head on the sand. Sasori face was blocking my view of the night sky and it was moving closer. I reacted. My hands were on his chest but he keeps moving closer. My drink habits make me weak. I can't push him away. He's too strong.

Right then and there. I cheated on Honota! I was lips to lips with Sasori! My boyfriend's ex. And ….I didn't refuse until his tongue had slip in and explored my alcohol mouth. I wrap my arms around his neck kissing the guy.

"Mmmm…" We moaned while our heads were bobbing. This kiss was much of a sloppy make out, which I enjoyed. He wasn't too sloppy but wasn't making him a bad kisser. He went on top of me to be between my legs. Automatically, I wrap them around his waist.

"You're so sexy.." He grinds on me and I did the same. More moans were coming through my lips. But in some reason…. I stopped of what I was doing. I push him off me when he wasn't holding onto me. I stood up and ran.

"INO! WA-WAIT!" Sasori was so far away. I ran and found one of my flats barely buried in the sand. I grabbed it and ran farther from the ocean. From trouble. From my mistake….From the problem I can't solve.

Tears were falling onto my face. I stop in my track and felt my knees colliding to the sidewalk. I'm horrible. I'm a horrible girlfriend! I'm going to break up to Honota! I have to! I have to tell him! If I keep it hidden…If I kept it from him…WHAT KIND OF GIRL WOULD I BE!

"Ino. Get in." N-Niisan? I slowly went into his car. It was an awkward ride home. I was a stupid bitch back there. And now this bitch, crying silently in her savior car. I didn't want to face Sasori ever again. EVER!

"Ino…..I have to show you something. Naruto sent this record to me…." He stops the car right in front of my condo. Deidara gave me a small phone size recorder to me. I took it. Deidara brushes my hair. He knew I was hurt and confused.. But mainly a cheater. He kisses my forehead.

"Ino..your my little sister. I don't want to you to make any mistakes like…_Him_. And Naruto caught something that you need to listen. Take a shower and listen to it. Don't hate me. I love you and have a goo-… Night sis." He drives off. I held the recorder tight to my chest fearing something bad is in it. I made it to my door and look at the view of the parking lot.

Honota isn't here yet. I cried. I went in my own home and place the recorder on the dresser. I made it to the bathroom to wash off this…_Beach_ smell. _Cheated woman_ smell. Stupidity smell. _Disgracing_ smell. And _Sasori's_. I strip my clothes and hop in the hot shower. Making the hot water burn my skin to make this touch of another man disappear. I also wash my hair to lose this sand out my locks.

I came out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around me and my hair was wavy. I grabbed the recorder turning it on. I place it on my ear.

_RECORDER_

_Voice1:….djdj….skm….Yo-…think about me?_

A female's voice.

_Voice2: ….Don't! Leave me alone….I don't want to be bothered by you…  
Voice1: You're just mad because of a slap….You're the one insulted me in front of that slu-  
Voice2: DON'T! YOU! DARE! CALL! HER! THAT!_

"Ho-Honota…." I mumbled. My eyes were wide open. I know that yell from anywhere. And I know it's his.

_Voice1: Why? She will leave you anyway…Well…After you fuck her…  
*Chuckles fades*  
Honota: …Shut up…She's more than just a fucker like you! Kin….get out…_

KIN! She's with him! I turn up the volume of the recorder to hear it lucidly.

_Kin: Did you get those pictures yesterday night….Of me…Nude…? *Shuffles*  
Honota: …..  
Kin: ….You did. I bet you was masterba-  
Honota: Sh-shush….get out  
*Steps and shuffling*  
Kin: I can help you with…your problem…  
*Shuffles and zipping noises*  
Honota: N-no….STO-A-Ahhhh~…_

Groan and moans were heard. Just like in the bathroom! HE WAS MASTERBATING HIMSELF! I can't-! No! I have to listen to this…..This is a bunch of bull! That's why Naruto came to the party late….He must of wonder through the house and spot them.

_Kin: Imma taste it…  
*Shuffles and silence*  
Honota: ….FU-ck…Do-don't deep throat it! AH-ahhh….fuck…yes….  
*Bunch of sucking noises*_

"Ino! I'm home…Oh there you are…You weren't at the par-.."

SLAP!

He held his swollen cheek. His eyes widen and his brows lowered. My face was wet with my tears. It was mix emotions and plus the alcohol. I beat his chest multiple times and crash to the floor crying silently. The recorder was nice and loud to hear…

Kin: YES! YE-Ahhh FUCK! Hono kun….Hono kuuunnn! Right-Righ-THERE!  
Honota: …..K-Kin….Ahhhh

Slapping noises were heard. It was claps of sex. I know this. I lived through it. I saw sex in front of my 8 years old eyes before. MY OWN FATHER RAPED MY MOTHER! He was a drunk but got himself back together…But kept his separate ways from my mother. My brother kept it that way. He was the one who fought that man. For my mother's safety. She's terrified of sex. And never wants a man in her life unless it's Deidara. And I guess….That's why I don't want to have sex. Because I was there crying my eyes out seeing my resemblance, father raping the person that gave birth to me and raise me.

Honota stares at the recorder in shock. He and I were surrounded by sex noise of him and his ex. I didn't know what he is to me now. I want to throw away everything that he brought me in a fire pit. I was sick of this shit. I was so over with breaking up with him because of Sasori but now it's for this reason. He cheated on me. I should have given myself to Sasori when he had me at the beach. We could have fucked our brains out ALL THAT I CARE!

"I-I'm-…" He begins softly but I interrupt him with my screech. My hands were tightly pressing against my ears not wanting to listen to his crap.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU! I WANT TO LEAVE! I'M FUCKING SICK OF YOUR MESS AND BULLSHIT! LEAVE THIS MOTHER FUCKING HOUSE! DON'T EVERY COME BACK! I DON'T WANT ANY FUCKING APOLOGY AND YOUR SORRY STORY! YOU MESSED UP AND LIVING AS A MESS! I HOPE YOU ROT IN ALL YOUR EXS HOUSES AND HAVE FUN FUCKING THEM TOGETHER AS THEY SUCK YOUR HORNY DICK YOU CALL A GOD! …..P-please…lea-leave me. I don't want to live in your life anymore. I don-don't want to get to know you…I don't even want to be one of your list of people you went out wit-with…I'm done….So done with you. I'm scared…Hurt…Betray….Lost….And cold. VERY COLD! AND I KISSED SASORI TODAY! AND I ENJOYED HOW YOUR EX KISSES ME!...D-did I?" I asked myself. I was just trembling all over my body. I was having such a break down.

"...Mmm…UWAHHHHHHAAHHHHH-AH-aHHHHHHHHHH!" I was having this outburst. I burst into tears that I never let out before. I was still dressed in a towel but that was only covering my lower parts. So my chest and slim stomach was showing. Did I care? HELL NO! I'M CRYING LIKE A FUCKING BABY! IN FRONT OF THIS ASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

What happen to 'Restarting a relationship'! I regret piercing his ear and lend him my black earing. I regret kissing his lips. Also thinking that he's my only one. I thought I could of make a life with him…looks like my dream has crash down to reality. I feel so nasty showing him my dirty side. SO DISGUSTED! He's cruel to me. He says sorry and I will always forgive him. WHAT DID I SEE IN HIM! He even touches me down there! And I fell for it…All of it.

"YOU'RE AN ASS! YOU'RE AN ASS! SUCH AN ASS! ASS! ASS! ASSSSS! GO AWAY!" My vision was long gone. I know my temples were showing my veins. And my damp hair was soon to make me sick. I HOPE SOOO! I DIDN'T CARE! I just want to jump off a building….No….I Just want to replay all of this…To where I first saw him….from the beginning. To where I caught feelings but stop myself from happening. To never getting hurt. From meeting..

Michiko Honota

* * *

**Novami: BEAK DOWN MUCHHHHH! If that was me…..I WILL SET THE CONDO ON FIRREEEE AND GET HIIIIGGGGHHHHEERRRR! JKJK. I don't smoke. Just a second hand smoker. You know how parents is smoking here and there. I hate smoke….XP Drugs Are Sick. Don't do it readers! And don't be a second hand like me…..OH DEAR! OH NO! *blush* I got so personal….Haahhaaahhahaha. Well…. I appreciated if you REVIEW FAVE N COMMENT of what you think of…Honota and Ino's relationship….Should they be together?…Should they not? Let's see****J**** *Smirks***


	4. Chapter 4

**Novami: Here we go again. Just want to say for the people who is a 'Legend Of Korra' FANS. I don't really be onto the info of Korra and don't know if the show stops from Ep12 or keep going…..I WANT KORRA TO KEEP GOING! Like make Satabi WHATEVER HIS NAME ASAMI FATHER DO SOMETHING BIG! I want more Korra! She's the best….LOVE HER! N MOKORRAA! THIS SHOW CAN'T STOP! **

**AND later in the few years….if this story is more than five years old….don't bother reading my KORRA thing. LOL. I don't want the future to read it and say I'm stupid that korra have BLAH BLAH EPSSS or stop at ep12. **

**ANYWAY! STORY!**

* * *

**Only You And Me**

**Chap 4**

**Ino POV**

It's so….Quiet in this condo. And it smells like…only me. Except this shirt I'm wearing. I pull the V-neck of the shirt to my nose to breath in the scent. I sigh. This shirt has gotten….a bit bigger lately. I guess I haven't eaten properly. It has been snacks day and night. Sometimes I order take outs but that's only once in a while. I also stop cooking. So unhealthy.

I should of burn this shirt….Like the rest of the stuff animals and jewelry. Actually, I hid this shirt from him before he packed. I laughed at myself. It was the best day just burning all of my gifts and toys from that guy. Only. That. Guy. I just couldn't get rid of this…shirt. And…I touch my ear. And this earing I gave to him. I mean…that guy. Funny how I got it back.

After that guy finished removing he's entire belongs out the condo…That guy gave me the earring saying to burn it or through it far into some water environment like rivers, oceans, seas, and such. But I couldn't. I just can't. I sat up slowly wanting something to eat. I went to the kitchen looking through the cabinets. Only see cookies, chips, honey, and donuts. The reason why I didn't check my fridge is because there's nothing in there except a jug of water and butter.

I'm not being like this because he's gone. Psh. I love my new life…..here. All alone. More space. Not much cleaning to do. And best of all….ALONE! I took some cookies and went back to my room to eat it. Even though, I finished it as I walk to my room. Sadly.

Back to lying down on the comfy mattress. I'm just so bored; I don't know what to do. I have a day off at work because I have been working my butt off for the pass month and three weeks. Since that guy been gone. I wanted to get that guy off my mind either way. Should I go shopping today…..Let me go ahead and buy a couple of stuff for my stomach. It won't hurt.

I pull on my ankle sweats and cut shirt showing my flat stomach. I wasn't trying to lock sexy or cute. It was breezy out but I know it's cold in the store. I wore my flats and ran out the door with my waist bag with the money.

…..

By the way. I had to walk to the store. This cold store. Some people were staring at me. A grown, young woman dress in a cut shirt in a store like this. Did I care? Yes. But no. I rather keep my mind on shopping than worrying about other's opinions.

I grab some eggs, cereal, seasons, some meat, orange juice, cookies, rice, and yogurt. What? Can't get yogurt? Ahhh….I just pat my head and giggled. I go towards the back where my last item was at. I open the fridge of yogurts. OH MY GOSH! There's vanilla flavor and strawberries! I love that!

As I reach for it…I couldn't get it. Just one tap of it…the yogurt was pushed back. I blew my side band to the side. I guess I have to stand on the thing. I held onto the board railing that was supporting the yogurts up. I stretch my arm to my yogurt and….Almost…..Th-ther-….

Oh fuck….

"Ahhh! Hmph…" Someone saved my fall. But a bunch of yogurts fell on top of us. But he hugs me to block those yogurts from crashing onto me but his back. The fall of the yogurts stops and I open my eyes to see my savior. Which is….

Sasori…. He didn't show any emotion to see me. And he looks okay to me after that fall. He stood up and grabs my arm to pull me up. He picks up the yogurts that is, thank kami, not busted in the fridge. I helped him out because…it be so rude to just walk out on my mess. We finished and he left out the front doors. I brought my stuff to the cashier and was scold which I bow and apologies.

As the 5 bags were in my hands and I went out the door, a puff of smoke blew to my face. Cigarettes! I scrunch my nose and whip my head to see that smoker to be Sasori. He stares at me and puff out another smoke of air. I wave my hand from preventing the smoke from coming to my face. Which didn't work out.

"Stop that!" I said. He drops it on the ground and steps right onto it. He smirks and made his way to me. He grabs three of my bags, leaving me with two in my hands.

"Let's go." I guess he wants to help me out. Kind of him but curious. I nodded my head and lead him the way to my condo. We made it to my condo and set the bags on the kitchen table and put those items away. He sits down on the couch in the living room and so did me. I wasn't close to him. Both of us were at the end of the couch.

"Don't you have work?" I asked.

"My shift was finished before you drop all those yogurts." He glances at me and his lips formed a smirked. I chuckled. I had been over with our make out in the beach. That was like….a month ago. But I'm still upset about it. That memory can't just disappear, you know. It sticks to me like glue.

"G-gomen! I didn't know it wa-was unstable!" I blushed while twirling my blonde locks. He laughs.

"Baka! It's loose…Well to put it….your heavy.." He said. I threw a pillow at his face and his arm blocks it to be thrown back to me. I laughed. It really has been a while I had a play fight. I threw it back and he smothers me with the pillow.

"S-Saso…." I trailed off. All I see was Sasori on top of me. He was staring right at me. It been awhile since I was in this situation. And with a guy. He comes closer to my face and trailed butterfly kisses on my neck. I turned my neck to the side and slowly wrap my arms on his back. I knew what I was doing. I know it. And I want this.

"Ino…You're not with him." I sounded like a statement than a question. I nod my head and pull Sasori to a kiss. It was much of lips to lips. And I pull my tongue out to explore his mouth which he accepts it. We had our mini make out session in the couch and were nice and slow. I was slowly drifting away from reality.

I push him off me to gain some air and flip us over. So now I'm at the top. I smirked as he did too and we made out some more. Now we were pacing the mouth motion a bit fast and some sucking noises were echoing the room. Sasori put his hand on my butt, feeling it. I moaned in his mouth.

"Let's take a bre-break…" He said. I smiled and laughed. I can't believe we made out again. But in my house. I'm just a mess. I stood up to make my way to the kitchen.

"What something to drink?" I asked him. He follows me and sat on the chair.

"Water." I pour some water in a cup and gave it to him. He gulps it. I sat down with a yogurt and cup of water on the table. I open the yogurt.

"You have gotten skinny…" Sasori mumbled. I shot him a confuse look.

"In a good way or bad?" I asked.

"What do you think?" I glance at me leaning forward. I just stared at his cinnamon eyes.

"…..Bad…." I muttered. I looked to the side feeling ashame.

"So this is what you do to yourself when you and Honota are over…." He stares off. I look at him like he was wondering something. I guess it's me who's thinking the same thing as him. Everyone that ends their relationship with that guy….they become different in away.

"How did you react after the break up?" I suddenly asked.

"Hahaha….I was such a loser. I didn't want to face any guy. But my best friend, your brother, Deidara came over and said all of these things…Like 'I wasn't gay in the first place and why I'm reacting like a pussy in the dark.' I even drink to that! I was a man born to attract women…Not men. So I set myself together with Deidara help." Sasori rubs his neck. I just sat there understanding his view. He's right. Why am '_I'_ being some pussy in the dark condo and killing myself by eating junk knowing that it eats me making me skinny? I laughed at myself.

"Your right…..I should do the same." I smiled.

"Huh?" He raises his brow.

"Put myself back on my feet!...We-well you help me on th-that…" I looked at him shyly. I needed someone's help. Not someone else….I rather not put them in my business. And Sasori's here and understands my situation.

"I'll help." He smiled sweetly. I jumped up and hug him. He kisses my lips so soft in a sweet way. I didn't know this new feeling but I want to go with the flow.

"Thanks." I peck his lips shyly. And we cuddled right on his chair he was sitting on. It wasn't so comfy but an odd place to cuddle. But I enjoyed it and thought it was cute.

…

It has been….lets say two months and some days not seeing Michiko. Yes, that guy is now Michiko. Haahahaha….I was so immature for calling him 'that guy' so I thought it be better to call him 'Michiko'. And I'm going out with my new boyfriend. We were just walking through Konoha's park and got wet by the sprinklers. And now we're wet and walking in this cold fall breeze.

"Wanna go home to change?" I snuggled closer to Sasori's arm. It was cold. Like I said. I nodded my head and went in his car.

"Oh! Can we watch a movie today at home!" I asked with pleased eyes! Sasori snorted and kisses my forehead. He always falls for my baby blue eyes beg. He says: _You're so adorable that I can't say no_. HOW SWEET IS THAT! But then again…

_I would say that. But I believe its bullshit for guys repeating the same shit. Get me?._...Michiko said that. I held my chest not liking this mood I'm in. Some thing's come back. And it's like useful! I know I can't use his words to affect my new life. This is my life. Not his. As Sasori's girlfriend, I'll only listen to Sasori…..Isn't it like that?

While thinking, we made it home and took a shower. Well, there are two showers. And….in a funny reason, I never showed Sasori my nude body. He saw me in a bra and panties and I saw him in boxers. Once in a while when he comes out from a shower and he changes in the room. I peek to see his butt. Nice butt and tattoo of a scorpion! I came out the bathroom and see no sign of Sasori. I changed into my garments, tank top and shorts.

"Babe, where's the lotion." I turn around to see-…..A NAKED SASORI! I know my face was beat red. I squeak and cover myself with a pillow.

"Hahaha… You're acting like you never saw a dick before…." I glanced at him again…Well he's friend and back at him. I turned around to make my back face him. I shook my head still holding the pillow tightly.

"I-I never..Well, sort of…I mean-…" I mumbled. It was so embarrassing for seeing such….a male private part. And it's not really my first but I saw Michiko's but ….it was a quick glance. I had accidently ran to the bathroom and found him drying off. And I close the door quickly. Hahhaha. Silly me. But now, I saw the real thing face to face. I blushed more. I know it. Just by imaging it. Imagining Sasori's.

"Oh….Gomen. But it's not like in the future you won't come across not seeing one. Right?" He laughs. He's right. Like. What if one day, I give birth to a son? I have to change his diapers and bath him. But I'm not having a son…I rather have a baby girl.

"I-I know….Please change! And lotion's on the dresser…." He went over to the dresser. I can hear his footsteps. And soon as I notice….the dresser in right in front of me….And all my view was to his butt and scorpion tattoo.

"SASORI!" I screech. He just laughs at me. I pouted and knew my blood will be high this moment.

….

It started to rain. We ate dinner and now cuddling on the couch watching a movie. Sike nah. We're making out right now. I'm so addicted to Sasori's lips. He's such a good kisser ya'know. I won't lie, but I feel like I'm still betraying….Michiko. I can say there's still feelings for him. My feeling for him is still deep inside….I is still hurt how he had sex with Kin. OH YEAH! And Sasuke broke up with Kin. I heard she was crying her eyes out when Naruto showed them to the recorder…Sasuke was pissed off.

But he didn't show it…Well…you can feel how the atmosphere was in that room….That house! Sasuke Uchiha didn't break down after that. He was much stronger than me. He went to beat Michiko's ass and he did. I heard that Michiko went to his house to let the Uchiha let out his rage on him. And it was not good. Sakura said. She is a doctor and was there treating Michiko.

"Ahh…I-Ino. Don't pressure your hand right th-there." I looked down where my hand laid. I was on top of his….You know. Private. And he wore these thin shorts which makes it easy to feel the 'thing'. I blushed and sat up. I didn't know what to do. Sasori sighs and grabs my hand pulling it towards his…member. I gasp.

"Sa-Sasori…..Wha….It's…hard….Ar-Are you turned on?" Stupid question. But of course. He lets go and I gently stoke the now tented shorts. Sasori closes his eyes and moaned as he whip his head back. I took back my hand quick!

"Did I hurt you!" I was scared. Michiko never does this with me. He tries but stops himself, saying if he does that us rush to sex. I didn't get it though. I wasn't the expert you know. However, this isn't my first time touching…that. I had some accidental moments with Michiko. He goes so shy when I touch him. Knowing him…Knowing him! He didn't want to rush me….Because it's me that don't want to rush.

"No…." I need to stop this before things get carried away. So why am my hand stroking Sasori again?...Sasori pulls me to a kiss and groans and moans escapes our mouths. My strokes were now rough. I couldn't breathe so it was the only way to stop him. Not really, he felt good. He wasn't going to stop kissing me for air. I squeezed him.

"Ahh….I-Ino…." We broke apart and took our breath. We bother were flushed and stared into each other's eyes. I didn't know what was Sasori look in his eyes.

"Ack!" He flips me to lie on my back as he's on top. He strokes my cheek and smiled. Pulling my neck and kisses it trailing to my heaving chest.

_Knock, knock, ding-dong, knockknockknock! DIN-DING-DONG!_

"Ahhh-Fuck!" Sasori spats. He got off me slouching on the other side of the couch. I giggled. We were getting heated. I wonder that leaves off to if someone wasn't at the door. I got up to answer. Either way we couldn't ignore it. Someone was repeatedly knocking and ringing to doorbell.

I open the door and it reveals….

"PLEAS-PLEASE! INO!...H-HE GOT INTO A FIGHT WITH TH-THESE GANGSTERS AND GOT HIS BY A CA-CAR…YOU WERE THE CL-CLOSES ONE! INO! HE'S BLEEDING TO DEATH!" The crying Hyuga said. She was soaking wet with both rain and blood. Her beautiful lavender eyes were now puffy and pink. Hair was a mess. And right there in front of me was my past. Him again! Again with him.

Hinata was suppoeting him up. But of course he was barely standing with all that blood and close to collides to the floor. Luckily I don't have a carpet except for the bedroom and living room. The entrance was part of the kitchen and living room. Slowly but weakly….Michiko lifts his head to look at me. He was in tears. One tear was crying out watery tears as the other….with blood. Oh his perfect golden eyes are nothing but red.

"I bet you're saying: _What kind of 'ex'boyfriend I have_?" He chuckles fades….and I fell on my knees with my hand covering my mouth. Tears were pouring out and I didn't know what to do. The only sound was the rain pouring and I crying…Once again…Like a big baby.

"Wha- Oh….fuck. You're bloodying that floor…..Come." Sasori smirks while he comes to us and help Hinata with Michiko, sitting him on the kitchen table. I stood up, trembling and to close the door. I silently laugh to myself. Supporting my right arm on the now locked door, staring down at the puddle of blood. My hair was hanging to one side where my bang hangs. I bet I can be in some model in Deviant Art, looking like this. I saw my reflection into the blood. Drops of tears drip into it.

Mix of my tears with chaotic emotion blends with his rude blood. It's like….No. It feels like…He will always come back to me. I don't want to see him. I guess….Revenge is sweet than we ever were.

* * *

**Novami: Mmmmmmm KARMA! THAT'S WHAT SHE GETS FROM KISSING SASORI! Just kidding. I won't ever make the story characters miserable….Unless I don't like them. I like Ino. She's…..(~'.'~) Hot. Hey…its me and my opinions. I'm not gay of bi. Just saying. It's a girl thing. XP Sooooo next chap will be…something else I guess **

**I wanna see what you people think should happen to both Honota and Ino.…****J**** I be happy and make more stories if you REVIEW! ONLY REVIEW! But ALSO FAVE N ADD SOME COMMENTSSSSS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Novami: Back! I have news for those who read my….:X 'Neighbors' story. I planning to restart it….Well I want to restart the whole thing….THE WHOLE THING! Or should I just restart the sequel 'Again With This'. I need to be on task on that now….I don't want you readers MADD at my troublesome grammer and such. I want to refresh it and make you feel my stories like how other FANFICs do. **

**So I want your opinion of…Should I:**

**1)START THE WHOLE THING OVER 'NEIGHBORS'!**

**Or…**

**2)START OVER 'AGAIN WITH THIS'!**

**Now let's get to the story….:***

* * *

**Only You And Me**

**Chap 5**

**Ino POV**

"…I think I slip as I punched the leader but soon as punch him..H-his buddy Stabbers stabs me like four or five times….And I did some flips in the air and kick that shit in the head and throat….The leader tries to tackle me but I ran and saw…her. Hi-Hinata…He shot me on my shoulder..I-I tried to cover Hinata. I push her out the way…She almost got hi-hit by *Cough*A-A car!…" His voice was so hoarse. It made may heart tighten.

"Shush….It's alright Honata kun. I'm h-here. You need to rest." I watch as Hinata shush him by rubbing his temples. I wrap the bandages around Michiko's ….injured shoulder…I'm so happy that the bullet didn't go all the way inside to drill through his flesh. To be honest. I'm happy. Happy for this….This ass to be alive. I want to kiss this guy for not dying.. Dying for me-…I mean! I mean 'not dying for Hinata'! She could of got hurt if he died, leaving her with those gangsters.

"Ho-How come you didn't call a cab or ambulance?" I asked. Hinata smiled weakly staring at Michiko. And looked at me with tears running down her face. Looking down, I see that Michiko was now sleeping on the couch. Sasori help him clean his wounds and such. Even though, I scold and slap his head for scrubbing hard leaving red marks on his tone skin. But Michiko ignored it saying he deserved it.

"He said to me….: _Hinata. Go to Ino please. She's the only…one_. I cried as I heard him said that. I can't believe that he didn't think about the hospital first…But you! Ino aren't you happy to have a guy like hi-.."

"We're dating." I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Sasori's. He glared at the sleeping man on the couch. I lay my hand on top of his.

"Oh! I'm sorry…I didn-.."

"It's okay Hinata! Some of our friends don't really know…Sorry for not telling you." I pouted. Hinata giggled. Sasori gave me a kiss on the cheek telling me he be going out for a bit. He left out the door.

"Oh. I see….But also…Honota says to not tell anyone about this event. He was really embarrassed. And I would be too if I was him." Hinata stood up, going to the door.

"Where you're going?" I asked. Hinata turns and smiled.

"I can't stay here. I have Hyuga business to take care of. I come check him some days but I can't babysit. Plus I heard you have weeks off from Haruno." She disappeared in the door. That Sakura had to run her mouth.

Once again. Silence in this room. Noting to do but watch this patient of mine. I guess I still have work to do. I giggled to myself. I'm left alone with him. Under the house we picked together. Just we only were living in this condo. We had some fights, laughs, tears, depression, and other moments. Now this is another memory that rest in this house. I sigh and stared at the floor, not like this awkward moment.

"I….I love this condo…" I heard this husky, hoarse voice. I look up to stare at his face. I think his eye was still close but the other was bandaged. I could only see the bandage part very well than the other. I frown.

"….Why.." This mood was so shy and quiet. I could have a conversation with my ex. Right? It's not a big deal you know. To me. He can be a friend…Just a friend.

"…All…*cough* All these me-memories we had here…It's so funny how w-we lived here together..thinking that things be good and all." He chuckled and then coughs. I ran to his side to see….tears coming from his golden cat like eye. He wasn't looking at me. He couldn't. His hands are in a tight fist with pearl white knuckles. I sit on the floor and lay my forehead on the couch pillow seat.

Suddenly my shoulders were shivering and my vision of my cross legs were blurry. I was very tired. But the only thing preventing me from it is him. His face. His body. His present is haunting me. I just wanna pray to not see him again. So his face can fade away. But my heart…it hurts. It wants him here.

"..I-I hate it…" He whispers softly. I look up with tears in my eyes coming down on my cheeks. Did he just say he hates it? Everything we been through. HE HATES IT! I can't….I can't deal with this. Is he pushing me away? Is he just saying that so I will hate it too? Hate him?

"….You also hate it too….R-right Ino. You hate everything about me. My past, present, and future. I bet you even hate it when I was part of your life…I'm sorry to be in it anyway. You deserve better than me. Like….Lik-like Sasori…." He cries. He was now weeping under his arm on his face, trying to cover his crying face. I know that….He hhates to show his crying face because he said_: I rather now show you my face because I feel it will hurt you more to see my eyes with tears…_.And I believe in that…. I will be hurt more than now. Crying like a small child.

"….Michiko…I-I don't know how I fe-.."

"Hush…I need my res-rest." He sniffled while facing himself toward the couch. I was only looking at his …stabbed back….It was more than four and five. I had counted 17. And more tears came. I broke down and ran to my room slamming to door right behind me. I heard a thump in the living room but ignored it. I was crying my eyes out until I fell into a deep slumber.

…..

"Babe, you'kay?" I woke up to see my boyfriend. Sasori. Right in my face looking a bit upset but sad. I nod my head as I sat up to see it was now dark in the room. The only light there was, was the moon light. I was dressed in my knee shorts and a t-shirt of _mine_. Is Michiko still here? It was my first thought.

"He's sleeping on the couch, if you're wondering. But I wanted to make sure you're alright." His eyes say it all. And the kiss he made on top of my lips. I couldn't describe it but I feel not to ask him any questions of his feelings. I pull his neck to deepen the kiss. I pull away to show him a smile that 'I'm alright'. I guess he believes it by showing me his charming smiles.

"Can we go out tomorrow?" I said. He climbs on top of me and trail kisses on my neck which I come out with giggles.

"Hmm…?" He raises his brow continuing he's kisses to my jaw. I arch my back feeling him grope my butt, his fingertips close to my inner thigh. A moan escapes.

"Ahahah…Sa-Sasori not now. I want to go buy some house supplie-AHH SASOR-….Oooo~!" I moaned. I tried to push him away from going inside my shorts. But his fingers made its way to its goal. Yes…Sasori is now fingering me. And it has been a long time since I hand any fingers down there. Not to sound like a sex alcoholic person but…I need this. His strokes were fast and my chest was heaving as my back was arch. Moans were much echoing the room.

"Fuck, you're so tight!" He smirked. I jerk my head to the side looking at the outside door to the living room. And suddenly I sat up. I push Sasori and his finger slips out. Oh….I can't stop staring at him licking his now soaked finger. I knew my face was red. It's my first getting fingered by Sasori anyway. Usually ….Michiko was the first _guy_ to do so.

"What's up baby? Scared that we get caught? By the way….you tastes good." He smirked. I blush even redder. I know it! He knew what game he was playing at me. He wanted Michiko hear my …My voices. Sasori's such a teme. I slap his arm and pull the covers on top of me.

"Wait! No babe-I-I didn-.."

"Night Sasori!" I yelled.

"Hmmm. You're such a party pooper." He pouts, pulling to gain more of the covers. I pull back but he rolled his body in the covers. I kicked him off the bed and he groans.

"AH! Sleep on the floor for now!" I laughed as I grab some blankets. And heard whining and moaning on the floor. I secretly smiled to myself.

….

I just walking back home from shopping with Sasori…and Michiko. I told him, as a nurse, he needs air. He was complaining that the gangsters might pop up from anywhere but I dragged him out saying: _Sasuke got this_. And that ass nods his head in a depression way. I guess it was because of Sasuke. Sasuke did beat the living at him months ago. I wonder how that was.

"Oh! Michiko, I brought some ointment for your wounds I need to check when we get back hom-home." I can't believe I said _home_. I wonder if he can even call that condo _home_. I shake that thought out of my head.

"Nh." He nods not even giving me a look to show that he's listening. Only reading a magazine. The cover was black so I didn't know what he was reading. I notice that we didn't actually talk today. He was…More likely, distancing himself from me. Does he do this when he breaks up with someone? Since yesterday, he stops the conversation when I was talking and I ran to my room crying. I shivered on that though.

"So you're cleaning?" Sasori asked me. We three were facing the condo door now and I opened it. As I turn to face Sasori, I smiled sweetly as I can.

"We're cleaning! As it is the…three of us, we can get cleaning faster!" I took out the items in the bags as did they. Sasori sighs and moans. Michiko didn't let a word out. I gave Sasori the job to vacuum the carpet in the bed room and living room. And Michiko takes the duty of sweeping the kitchen and bathroom floors then mop it. I was busy cleaning and dusting the cabinets, tables, spraying the house with fragrances and straighten the furniture.

I bend down to clean this spot between the stove and was very frustrated to not be able to reach the spot. I blew my side bang out the way and squeeze my arm in between the fridge and stove. I just notice that my breast was the cause of the problem. It was stopping me from reaching.

….OH MY KAMI! I used my free hand to press on my breast and reach. Until I felt something rubbing my sweet spot. I shut my legs tightly to turn to see who….rub the stick of the mop onto my private. As I turned, Michiko was pulling and pushing…in a harsh way making the stick rub against me hard but fast pace. He was tugging as if the mop was stuck and it was by my leg, of course.

"Ah-ahhh…Mi-Michiko.." I moan quietly. I didn't want Sasori to come in here to get things twisted. Michiko stops to look at me with shock and I step away from the stick…..I can feel this blood rushing on my face. Michiko was blushing too and bows with respect to apologies and quickly walking to mop the bathroom.

"I fini-…What's wrong with you?" Sasori smirks and made his way to sit on the kitchen chair. He waves his hand to tell me to 'come to him'. I lay the sponge on the counter and walk up to him. He grabs my waist and pulls me to him lap, leaving my back to face him. He breathes in the smell of my neck and licked it. I giggled. My neck will always be a ticklish spot.

"Your giggles always sound so adorable. Everything you do is adorable." He laughs but I didn't. I just sat there. Thinking. I don't like to be call '_adorable'_. I feel like I'm a child. I pouted.

"Hey beautiful…he's in the bathroom cleaning the floor….Wanna have a little fun here and.._there_." He shot me _the_ look at me as he said 'there'.

"No! S-Sa-Ahhh~.." He strokes me down there. I struggled but his hand was holding my waist. His lips went to my ear and spoke.

"Keep moving like that, my want and needs will be go wild down there…" He flicked his tongue on my ear. I moaned again and struggle some more. I stopped as soon as I felt…Sasori's budge. I stared at him with a red face and he smirks. I felt him grinding on my butt, letting out sharp groans. I covered my mouth with my hands to keep me from my loud moans. It was too embarrassing if your ex's here and your ex's ex is doing these kinds of things to you. I'm pretty much scared to find out if Michiko finishes cleaning and come here to se-..

"AHHHHHAAHHH!" I heard yelling in the bathroom. I was the first to sprint in there seeing Michiko crouching on the floor cover his face with his hand. Sasori made his way here but-…

"GET OUT! GET OUT!" Michiko screamed. I….I never heard his shout to me like this. I bend down to him but he pushes me away. And Sasori pulls me from him to pull him up to push him on the bedroom floor. Now Michiko in a position with his knees to his chest and hands covering his eyes. The fiddle position. **_(RIGHT?)_**

"M-Michiko let me he-.." I reach for him but he kicks it away.

"GET AWAY GOD DAMN IT!" Sasori stiffen and pulls Michiko by the shirt.

"Michiko…if you don't cool down I won't." Sasori threatens. Michiko let go his eyes…his eyes were bloody red and his injured eye was crying out blood again. Michiko smirked as Sasori jerks away and lets go leaving Michiko crashing on the floor. I ran to him before Sasori could pull me away again.

"In-Ino!"

"Leave! Get out the room for a while! PLEASE!" My eyes were pleased enough for him to leave. Sasori looks at me with concern before he left and shuts the door with a slam. I sit there next to Michiko as he grips my arms. I held his face to see his eyes and saw how it was before. My frown deepens. As he came in….I started to frown a lot. I rush to the bathroom to get my very own aid kid from the hospital. I let it down on the floor and ran back to the bathroom the run water on a wash cloth. I pat it on his eyes and especially the red one. I couldn't help it. My instincts came on.

"…..You're….You're crying." Again with this.

_"You're crying." He cups my cheeks. Yes I am. Tears couldn't stop. _

_"Kisu?" He pulls my face to his. _

_"K-kisu…" I sniffed. And his lips press onto mine._

Why things repeats itself! I was now crying on his chest. Oh I really miss his chest. I look up to him…his lips. I notice I was staring for a while. Drops of tears drips onto his hand to my thighs. He was holding onto my waist to have something to grip on at I pat this eyes.

"…Ki-…I-I know.." I cried. I thought he was going to say 'kisu' but it didn't happen. It was our only thing we do. We started doing that the year we met and whenever he's always feel down and I come up saying 'kisu' to make him feel better. I moved his black locks behind his ear seeing that one piercing I did on his ear. And that earing that I gave to him. He shoves my hands away gently.

"Stop treating me." He grits his teeth. I shake my head and put the cloth down. I shakily grab the eye drops and stood on my knees to get a better high view of his eyes. I guess he gave up because I as I sniff and widen his eyes, he let me. Oh those eyes of his. His…beautiful golden eyes. But now it's red looking the eyes are in fire…. He's eyes are too _beautiful_ for that.

_Drop…drop drop_

I did the other eye. Three drops just in case. He was alright before. How did his eyes out of nowhere turn shot red!

"How did-.."

"I splash pine one my eye." WHAT! ISN'T THAT TOXICATED! I slap his head gentle and hug him. My actions were twisted in my emotions. I hug his tightly and didn't want to let go to this man. I didn't! His hands were still holding onto my waist and it also tightens.

"Mich-.." He pulls me away. WHAT! I stared at him as he took his leave from the room, muttering thanks. I was left….alone again. So there….I'm weak. Stupid. Not good enough. Inexperience sex. Troublesome. And…..I cried. Love hopeless. I ran to my room window to be a small balcony that fits about three to four people. And I cried there.

_Knock, knock. _

I turn to see Sasori smoking a cigarette. Oh how much I hate smoke! He climbs in, closed the window and sat next to me as I ran my hand through my bang to push it behind my ear. Sasori blew smoke to my face.

"Suck in the air." I did as he says. I suck in that air he let out. That smoke that pollutes the air. I just breathe in that toxic and let my lungs burn. I cough.

"Here, let me help you with this pain." He sucks his cigarette and pulls me into a kiss. It turns out he passes the smoke into me. I shut my eyes tightly, living in a new calm world. It tasted nasty in a way, though. But it feels good. I shut my mouth shut not knowing what to do with this in my mouth.

"Let it out through your nose." I can do that? I did was he say and smoke was the only smell in my scent. Just cigarettes. The only thing that can clear your mind up. I wipe my tears and laugh this pain off.

"Like?" I nod my head. As a beginner. It wasn't sooo bad, I guess. I mean, it lucid your mind and make your stress go away. I see Sasori lighting up another cigarette in his hand and held it right in front of me. I look at it and him. I'm not a smoker. I'm a second hand smoker. Obviously it's bad to smoke. I learned that through life itself.

"For a beginner and a woman….Your adorable, so this be the first and last cigarette." He smirked. I grabbed it and glance at Sasori not knowing what to do once again. I think I do but I don't want to look stupid. Either way, this is stupid. But do I care. Yes.

_Your health…_

Those words were my old boyfriend would say. He would never give me a cigarette in my hand. He will never teach me to be addicted to this drug. And thinking of this make tears whelm in my eyes.

"Like this, Ino." Sasori sucks it in and breathe it out. I mimic him. I touch my lips on the cigarette. Breathe in whatever chemicals those mix up to be smoke and let it out with one breath. Sasori chuckled and looks at the dawn sky. I lay my head onto his shoulder and take another of that toxic drug.

I felt someone staring so I had the nerve to turn around. I let out the smoke and saw…H-Honota….I mean-Michiko! He. He was staring right at me as I let that smoke drift in the air. My eyes widen and saw a rose in his hand. Was it for me? And he ran out the room. I open the window and ran out the bedroom to the kitchen. There, I saw was the front door opened. I crash my knees to the floor with the cigarette between my fingers.

Like I'm said. I'm stupid. And now I'm a bitch.

_Your health…_

It repeats again. His words from his voice and came out of his lips. I went to the sink to run some water on the brushing stick and throw it in the garbage. I feel so sick now. I ran to the bathroom and vomit.

* * *

**Novami**: **Well, see you Readers later. Nothing to say but…next time new chap6. Be prepare.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Novami: I feel like 'ISH'. I don't know Imma make it for tennis or go to this summer art program. I really want a job but…I don't know how's that gonna work out. If none of them don't work….I don't know myself anymore. Not to be negative and low self-esteem but I just feel like I can't do nothing anymore. I feel useless. I have no 'FRANDS'….i prefer frands than friends….just me. LOL. And no life. Well do but not awesome or cool like other people. **

**So heres chap6 -.- please enjoy and don't bother my sad paragraph of a loser like me. I'm cool.**

* * *

**Only You And Me**

**Chap 6**

**Ino POV**

He came in so late at night. It has been weeks that he wasn't here. I was stuck in the couch all those weeks. Why you ask? I don't even know. I don't even know myself. Or my feelings. Well, he comes back once in a while. But I be so piss about this. Now, he's standing right in front of me. He's perfectly healthy and healed. But since the day to a short trip to the hospital to check him, the next day he was discharged and run the streets.

And he was healed about those two weeks ago. I stood up and glared at him. I was worried. Like a mother worried. He's like another member in this house. How I be not worrying for this man. That be crazy! Sasori was in the room sleeping like a baby….Poor baby. I left him in the room alone. Meanwhile, I cross my arms under my chest and lean my hip to the side.

"Where were you?" I arch my brow.

"Fucking." Michiko passes me and lay on the couch. My eyes were wide. Did he say he was screwing around? I healed you! Made you food! EVEN GAVE YOU A ROOM OVER YOU HEAD! AND YOU HAVE THE GUTS TO TELL ME YOU WERE FUCKING OTHER WOMEN! SICK!

"YOU SICK JERK! I can't even believe that I waited for you and-….Arghhhh!" I let out my anger. He just sits there with an amusing smile. He snorts and let out a laugh.

"I was only joking! I was buying this new magazine." He took out a magazine that had a…black cover. What the hell in there? He opens it and eyes just lost in one or two pages. I went up to him to see and he stands up. He raises a brow.

"Can a single guy get his privacy? Sheesh you're so noisy!" He whines and went to the other side of the couch. I cracked a laugh. I was just curious of what he was reading.

"What are you reading, anyway?" I sat down on the side of the couch across from him. Michiko glances up and covers his face with the magazine. I sigh with frustration and climb on top of him. Wasn't thinking. And try to snatch the magazine he was reading but he closed it and lay it behind him on the small lamp table near the couch.

"Not fair! Tell me what's in there!" I bang my fist on his chest playfully. He chuckles and pulls my ear close to his lips. I blushed. My heart was pounding of how close we were. I didn't plan this! I was trying to get the magazine from him but ended up on top of him and leaning forward so lips were inches to my ear.

"It helps me on my nerves." I pull away and cock my head with a question look. Then I saw that he blushed while scratching the back of his head. He sits up and took the magazine and gave it to me. I smirked with victory. I open the book and found out it was a….HENTAI MAGAZINE! I stared at the magazine and flip like a bunch of pages. I know my face was red. I was so confuse! My ex reads these kinds of things! I wanted to smack him for being a pervert he is and scream at him but Sasori is sleep.

"You're so nasty! I never knew yo-you were into these things!" I yelled in a hush voice. Michiko smirks as he shrugs his shoulders.

"It pleases my needs. I can just handjob myself and look at these women. And there, I'm pleasured!" He laughed out some 'just kiddings'. I smack his arm and head with the magazine. His laugh was echoing the living room. I shush him and he chuckled. I can't believe he said _that_ to me. It's so embarrassing to just hear _that_.

"Want to read it with me." He smirks. I was on fire! I slap the pillow right on his head and chest. Why would I read _this_ with _him_? I'm a woman and it will affect my pride as a woman. These girls showing their body to public. I love my body but not as much to show the world. I believe to only show my body to my love one and mom. My mom gave birth to me so it's okay. Like what if I had something on my butt. I will privately show her and she takes care of it. But not now….I'm like…older so I have a woman doctor for that.

"Ewww! You're so gross." I turn on the television.

_"Ahhh~ baby! Give me mor-more!-…_

_CLICK!_

I change the channel quick! What was this? Some sex channel. I never knew we had this channel. Oh I don't even what to go back to that channel.

"Awww….I suppose to watch that episode between Jun and Ami!~" Michiko whines. I scrunch my nose and glare at him. I threw the remote control at him and he whimpers as he rubs his wound.

"You're a sick hentai!" I cross my arms under my chest and looked the other way. I didn't want to look at him. He was sick in the head. Or just everything!

"You know….Since I came here….Ino go to bed. I'm tired." He grabs the blankets and kicks his feet on me to move. I sigh and pull the blanket over his feet. This was kind of our daily thing and I enjoyed his childish behavior of getting ready for bed.

"Good night…Mi-…Night!" I notice every time I call him Michiko…he gets mad for some type a reason. I wanted to ask him but I never have the chance to speak about it.

"Night." He closes his eyes and snuggles in the blanket. Oh how miss his warmth…To tell the truth I do miss those days snuggling in his warmth. And his rosy smell of his. But I have Sasori. I giggled to myself. Cause, Sasori smell like honey! Why do guys smell so sweet…Not really Naruto. He mainly smells like ramen but sometimes oran-….OKAY! Let me walk myself to bed before I list out the guys scent.

I went in my bed and see Sasori wasn't sleep. I smiled and kiss his cheek and lay next to him. He wraps his arm around me and pulls me closer to him.

"Why you're still up, baby?" I asked him. He kisses my lips and cheek.

"I heard some moans and I thought he was messing with you. But I notice it wasn't your moans." He pouts. I laugh and shook my head. He's so overprotective. I can't believe he thought it was me and Michiko fooling around. Why would I betray my boyfriend like that? I shut my eyes to get some rest. I snuggle my face on his chest.

"Night." He says and I grunted. I couldn't say nothing as I was drifting to sleep.

…

"Ino. Babe. I'm going to work today." Sasori shakes me and adds a kiss on my cheek. I was going to get up but he pushes me back to bed.

"Today is Friday. I want you here…" I whine and mumbled. He laughs and kisses my lips. He went to the room door and look at me. I saw a bit of him my tire eyes were going down on me. I was too sleepy. Plus it was so early in the morning.

"Bye." He shuts the door. And I drift to sleep. B the way. I'm working again. Well, after Michiko recovery I was busy working in the hospital because I didn't want to stay home with him or alone. And they called me in to work. Well, Sakura did. Today is my day off so I'm free. I guess Michiko be out later and I be alone again. Hopefully he doesn't.

Hopefully…..

….

"Ahhh…So warm!" I was now washing up in the shower. I would have taken a bath but I know it be like forever! And plus Michiko need to use the bathroom later. And I need to make breakfast for the both of us. I wish I made it early for Sasori but he make up excuses saying he can eat breakfast out there. So I gave up but never try to make breakfast early knowing that I be sleepy.

I got out the shower, drying myself and looked at the mirror to see if anything is on my face. My face is clear and squeaky clean as I can see. It's not perfect but alright. I put the towel on my hair to dry it also and put the towel back on the rail. I open to door….And Michiko was standing there with his tooth brush in his mouth and a towel on his arm. The towel fell on the floor.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed as I ran in the bathroom and close the door. I slide my naked back on the door to be sitting on the cool marble floor. I shivered. But the bathroom was still warm unlike the floor. I heard a thump on the door. And sliding noise.

"Ino….you have gotten …thin." I blushed. I guess he was in a same position as me.

"Wh-what do you mean by that?" I asked. I shouldn't have come out the bathroom naked. I should of thought that Michiko was coming in to wash up and stuff.

"Not to sound like a hentia…" He smirks. I pouted and knew he'll say something about my new body. I forgot I still ate less. Sasori thought it was normal of me to be eating like I am and ignored it. But I guess Michiko notice it. He really notices my eating habits and gives me more food of his sometimes when we eat alone and Sasori's at work or out.

"…Your hips…aren't big as it was. I can see that you heart shape face it showing your cheek bones. I miss those flabby cheeks of yours!" He squeals. I laugh. I touch my heated cheeks. There weren't flabby….it was just chubby before. But he was right. My face has gotten a bit thin.

"It really shows those dimples on your cheeks. And your thighs are still the same, gladly. I love your strong thick thighs. It is so perfect when you wore dresses that show them and heels that complete it." I giggled. I rub my strong legs. Yes, they were thick but not in a bad way.

"…However, your stomach…. Where's your stomach go? I can only see your ribs. And I notice you been eating less and less."

_Your health…_

I shivered. Why is he telling me this? Does he care? Is he worried?

"AND YOUR BREAST!" I fell back into a hard board…no chest. The door was no longer closed. I didn't lock it. And those hands. His hands grope my breast.

"They were so round, supported, and nice…Why are they sagging a bit…You have to grope them twice a day or week!" He buries his head between my neck. I was busy struggling but I wasn't. Moans escape from my mouth. He was now twisting my nips and I couldn't hold back. I lean forward, placing my hands and knees on the floor. My chest was heaving as the man was groping me still.

"Ah~!" I gasped. One of his hands made its way to my private. My sensitive spot. He didn't plug his fingers in but rub me. Automatically, my hips move to feel more of his hand. I'm such a slut.

"No-no! Mi-Ah! HONOTA!~" I stood up on my knees feeling him suck my breast and fingering my core. I bit my finger to stop my gasping and moan and also curled my toes. It will mean that I like it. It will also mean…I'm cheating with Sasori. But Michiko's fingers makes me complete! He adds a third finger and his movement speeds and my eyes widen as he stretches me plus the pace of his fingers. This is my first time that someone have added the third finger.

"You can't forget to eat healthy and work out to make your fat ass round and lifted up!" He slaps my ass while fingering me still. I lost myself. My upper bod was now on the floor and my ass was sticking out for him…For more of him. My vision was becoming blurry. Not because of tears but how I was so dazed and turned on by him. Sasori never gives me this feeling. It's just that Michiko knows my spots and weaknesses. And right now, he knows that I love it.

"So fucking wet. Ino, I hate to say it but….I can't hold it a longer. So I'm a stop right here. Gomen." He pulls his now damp fingers out and places it in his mouth. Oh how I licked my lips when he did that. I was too turned on by that. My ass fell to the side and I had a clear view of him sucking his fingers. My chest was heaving and my heart felt like it was going to pop out.

"I have to take a shower…I-I'm very sorry." He picks me up and sat me on the bed. I couldn't get my eyes off of him. I know was face was still flush. He shuts the door and I glanced at myself in the mirror. My eyes were stuck in a daze he put me in.

"I'm…I'm such a slutty bitch!" I cried in my hands. And that's when the shower came on. I sniff and go to the other bathroom. The shower hasn't been working, so of course Michiko had to take a shower in mine. I clean myself down there. It was wet like he said. And it was leaking on my legs.

"A-ahh…~" I finger myself silently. It felt so good. I stuck a second finger and swirl them around me. I was going crazy. It's his fault to make me feel this way. And it feels so good. I fasten the pace and collided to the floor. I supported myself by holding onto the sink with my free hand. When am I going to stop!

….

"H-how's the food?" Michiko asked. It was quiet in the kitchen. We came back from taking a walk to the park and he buys more of those magazines. I sigh at that thought. Why is he buying them when he can just have me-….I'm becoming to like him! OH NO! I can't! We're not together? And..And…I'm such a sex feign! I shot him a look when he coughs to grab my attention.

"Look Ino. Forget about what happen…Don't even tell Sasori ab-.."

"I know. And I won't. I don't-I don't want to see another drop of your blood!" I cried. I didn't. Last time it was too much blood. And I couldn't handle the fact I like this guy again. I was hurt because he fucked his ex but now he's back in my care. And I'm starting all over! I'm going too fast. My feelings are so confusing. I'm confusing!

"Ino! Babe! I got pie!" I turn to the front door to see the grinning Sasori. I smiled…I tried to smile sweetly. I glanced at Michiko and he made those eyes say: Don't say a word! And I nod my head. I have to keep it from Sasori. It can't be out. It's between Michiko and I. Him and I. Only you and me. I smiled looking at Michiko golden eyes. Michiko eyes widen as he say that big pie.

"I LOVE APPLE PIE!" Michiko squeals while waving his arms up.

"ME TOOOO! WE HAVE TO EAT THIS!" Sasori squeals too. I sigh and grab plates for our mini desert.

…..

"How wa-.." I interrupted Sasori with a kiss in his lips. I want to forget about Michiko's touch. I was being a whore. And to prove I'm Sasori's girl, I'm making it up to him to..see my body. I loosen the thin, silky robe off me and let it slide down to the floor. Sasori's eyes widen and he smiled. He sits on the bed and pulls me to him.

"I-I don't want to go far but…touch me." I whisper to him and kiss his lips. Sasori's eye lids were half way closed as he kisses back. His hands roamed my body and there you go. The room was full with moans and groans. Sasori removes his clothes and we just played with each other body that whole night.

But there was one thing. I wanted….Michiko's touch again.

* * *

**Novami: MMMMMMMMMM! I'm still mad. But chap7 will be up soon…..-.-**


End file.
